DЯASTICA
by Ryujin Mei
Summary: "Trust is suicide. Deception is necessary. Betrayal is survival. Failure is not an option." Tasked with the infiltration of Fenrir as a member of the BLOOD Special Forces, Kachiru Muller begins her mission...[GE2 Spoilers] (OC, Gilbert McLane, Julius Visconti, Racquelle Claudius, Yuno Ashihara, Erina der Vogelweid) *lol does that grab your attention?)
1. That First Slim Bullet

I must have been on crack when I wrote the original first chapter. Here's a rewritten version of this fic (the title is still under scrutiny and therefore subject to change) I've decided to make the first chapter more of an introduction *ahem* This will follow the God Eater 2 game storyline, in other words I won't allude to things happening in the manga though DLC storyline is included (so you'll see smexae Gina, Shun and co.)

-Aoi (co-authored with Mei though)

**Disclaimer (to avoid legal liability): ** I assert that I own nothing but the original characters and plot. The God Eater franchise is wholly owned by Namco Bandai, the weapons mentioned are property of their owners and so forth. In case of any breach, I'll remove everything. Within 2 seconds.

* * *

**_~ Area 78D 'Japan'2072 AD~_**

Kachiru looked up from where she was perched under a burnt out army tanker and surveyed the scene with an indifferent look. "There are 2 God Eaters currently engaged in battle against an Aragami." she licked her lips in anticipation and clapped her hands together "Ok! This one's going to be a sneak attack!"

"By sneak attack, you mean wait for the dogs to kill the Aragami and finish them off when they're tired out?" A quiet looking boy with a smirk on his face carefully reloaded his M4 carbine and threw out the empty cartridge with a 'hmph' of contempt. "I'm ready for it, Lieutenant"

"Awww! You're totally awesome Levi! Ahaha! I'm ready too Lieutenant Kachi!" Sitting casually on a broken wall, Winnie readjusted her backpack and tightened her body armour. "You can count on me to fix up that powerline." she winked and gave a thumbs up "I'm the best engineer in Unit 23 anyway!"

"Alright, time to show Fenrir that Varluna are going to be the ones in charge soon!"

The rest of the unit cheered in unison and dispersed.

~X~X~

"Haaah!" The God Eater's God Arc changed to its devouring state and prepared to devour the Garm. "Phew. That was a tough one. Can't wait till they come pick us up...I'm hungry! " He wiped some sweat off his forehead and knelt silently "Speaking of us,wonder what Taka's up to...huh?"

A loud gunshot jolted him and he switched back to fighting mode. Thanks to his enhanced abilities, he was able to dodge the bullet so that it hit his arm instead of his chest. "urgh...dammit what now?"

A long distance enemy...he quickly switched to Gun Mode and pressed his back against the nearest wall, away from the Aragami corpse. If his instincts were correct, it was possible another Aragami was here to scavenge. *BLAM* More shots were fired, this time from three different directions. "no...it can't be..." panic arose inside him as he clutched his bloody arm "the enemies are human? why?"

"Right now, I'm up against 3 or more. Calm down, I've been outnumbered many times before. Ok, first I'll find out their locations and scout out for more. I've got a Machine Gun so I'm disadvantaged against long distance fighters."

Another shot fired from the left, he rolled over to dodge it and as expected, leapt over the 2nd bullet which followed instantaneously "now...for the 3rd bullet." He narrowed his eyes and aimed his gun in the same direction when multiple bullets fired and embedded themselves neatly in his right arm.

"Gah!" A burning sensation then his arm felt like a tonne of concrete "can't be...a paralysis agent?"

"Sorry, it's actually poison." A cold and thin object pressed gently against his throat and his blood ran cold. "Don't move or else. " Levi paused thoughtfully "actually, it's fine if you move and kill yourself. I'm only after your arm. Medic! You're up!"

"Hey, can I have the body after this job? For experiments?" The Medic casually pulled out a scalpel and began to cut "ah sorry mate, I don't use anaesthetic on dogs." he smiled at the God Eater with mock sympathy while the remainder of the group walked towards them.

"Kachi!Kachi!" Winnie ran frantically towards the group "F-f-fenrir! They've got a helicopter in!" she flailed her arms wildly "We gotta run"

"W-what? Don't tell me...Fenrir expected this? Dammit. FUCK! RETREAT" she cursed freely and grabbed her transceiver "Commander! It's a code UES8. I'm retreating. huh?" There was a pause before she nodded slowly and saluted "Sir!"

"Medic. Take the arm quickly. I'm gonna try my luck and shoot them down from here. Though..." she laughed bitterly "if they've also got a sniper I'm dead."

~x~x~x~

"You're overstepping your boundaries as a PMC! " The Fenrir official dressed in the green uniform and emblazoned with various ribbons and badges of honour glared arrogantly at the retreating group. His moustache bristled as he angrily shouted back at her "You terrorists think you're so good eh? You owe your lives to Fenrir! Stop hiding and get out her-guh!"

He fell down dead, blood trickling from a neat hole in his forehead and his face frozen in a scowl. As if on cue, three teenagers stepped out from behind him; the large blades on their right arms a clear indication of whom, or to be more accurate what they were.

"Shit." The loud noise from her previous shot may have alerted them to her location. She threw a few bombs randomly around. The timer went off at random intervals giving her time to relocate and fire again. "almost there...yes.." she wrapped her fingers around the trigger and fired again. "dammit. I'm up against these mutants. Steroided drug addicts." The first God Eater ducked half-heartedly and turned towards her direction before signalling the other two.

Kachiru swallowed slowly and touched the small COP 357 Derringer strapped to her thigh.

"Commander...how exactly is getting arrested again going to help with your plans?"

**_~Fenrir Prison 34, 2074 AD~_**

"19 months...still 2 more months to go." Kachiru sighed and stroked the Derringer in her hands "and during that time I've broken out 10 times... Fenrir really sucks, doesn't it Daizy?" She stared lovingly at it for a few seconds before putting it back in strap around her leg.

"CN-S01" The sound of metal clanking against metal made her turn towards the heavily guarded door. Standing at the entrance was Adol, one of the warden assigned to monitor her. Due to her many escapes and instances of stirring up rebellions within the prison, Adol had a justified intense hatred for Kachiru; who more than often threatened his promotions.

"Hey! If it isn't my personal bodyguard. What's up?" Kachiru smiled mockingly at the warden and grinned as his left eyebrow twitched spastically before scowling at her. "If it's something along the lines of human experimentation, no thanks."

Adol's left eyebrow twitched again and his scowl became 4cm thicker "CN-S01, the Director of the Fenrir Far East Branch would like to see you." He inched closer to her cell and glared threatening "and you are to behave yourself." Expecting to hear a smartass remark or a sarcastic response, he shut his eyes arrogantly in preparation. However, Kachiru was unusually silent, a faraway look in her eyes.

_"Commander...you predicted this didn't you?" _She smiled softly and stroked the large white bandage on her left cheek.

**~Fenrir Far East Branch, 2074AD~**

**"Amazing! I never would have expected! Such statistics, so this is what someone with Blood capacities is like!" Professor Paylor Sakaki, or the Director of the Far East Branch sat in his own little world going through various databases and exclaiming loudly when he found something interesting.**

**"Kachiru Muller...terrorist...PMC...interesting." His already small eyes narrowed as he scrolled through the database. 'Kachiru Muller' or CN-S01 was a strange person. Indeed, she was smiling cheerfully in her prison photo and apart from the 20 or so piercings on her ears or the large tattoo on her face; she seemed to be the picture of innocence.**

"This is CN-S01. We've brought her per your request." Adol knocked politely on the door and roughly shoved Kachiru in the most subtle way he could manage. She responded by sweetly grinding his foot underneath her shoe and chuckling to herself. "I'll be leaving now Director." Adol saluted and pushed Kachiru towards the desk where Sakaki sat with a sneaky smile on his face. "..." Kachiru turned her head towards the direction of his voice before shrugging "...You do realise I can't see anything right? " She raised her cuffed hands and tapped the large black blindfold which covered the entire top half of her face.

"Tsk. Arrogant ****" Adol cursed under his breath as he removed the blindfold. " Demoted warden." Kachiru winked at him and stuck her tongue out as Adol left in a rage. " The Director of Fenrir's biggest Headquarter wants to see me...I'm so honoured." Kachiru bowed mockingly towards Sakaki who kept his smile plastered on his face.

"..."To be honest, he was a little surprised. From her profile alone, she seemed to be the complete opposite of a terrorist, however in the flesh... she had a horrible personality. That he could infer instantaneously.

"I've called you here because you have the potential to unlock the powers of Blood! Isn't that Fascinating?!" He peered over his half-moon glasses excitedly at Kachiru who scowled and backed away " Back off. Please. I just got out of prision, I'd prefer to have a hot guy, not an old fart checking me out. I'll sue you for harassment."

"Ah sorry, sorry it's just that I've never seen data like this before! Even the first New Type here pales in comparison to this." He paused to adjust his glasses "if you don't mind me asking, what are you serving time for?"

"Oh,nothing really. Just some little terrorism charges. Nothing major." She gave him a casual shrug and paced around the room casually, her hand cuffs clinking as she moved around the room.

"Really?" Sakaki grinned and typed something into his computer "Convicted of : murder, assault, damage to public property, hacking, possession of illegal materials, failure to comply with the Data Bank, arson, larceny and 48 counts of assault. Certainly nothing too major."

"I'm flattered. It would certainly look good on my cv. How about you refer me to a high paying Fenrir job? " she responded sarcastically before responding with a question"..anyway, what's your reason for calling me? I may be joining Friar but I'm technically still a prisoner...#$^% what kind of a sentence is this? I didn't deserve a life sentence..."

"Oh it's nothing much, you act as my eyes and ears within Friar and I'll offer you a little side deal. Within your work as a God Eater you'll be taking care of Aragami, each core you bring back to me will deduct a certain amount of years off your sentence." He finished off his sentence with his signature closed eye smile before looking at her expectantly.

"...psh..."She turned her head sharply in his direction before shaking her head slowly with exaggerated scorn. "Honestly, can't you be any more original? It seems to me like two completely unrelated ideas were stolen to come up with this." She shrugged dismissively , "well, then again, with all the surveillance and censorship within Fenrir; it's like we're living within a Panopticon . It was pretty traumatic for some of the other prisoners."

"I suppose that's a no?" his smiled faded slightly but instantly crept back as he scrolled through a database on his computer "Oh by the way, I did a little research and found data which matched yours..but the funny thing was" he paused and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose making it gleam "it belonged to a member of the Fenrir military, though unfortunately she was KIA. I wonder..."

"I got it. What do you want me to do?" Kachiru swore softly before crossing her arms. "_That's right...I'm in the ideal position right now...But making things difficult for people in general is so entertaining! Watch me Commander! I'll be reporting back soon!"_

"As you may know, Dr. Racquelle Claudius is t-" Kachiru cut him off and scowled "I don't know. I've been stuck in a Fenrir prison for 2 and a half years."

Sakaki replied in his usual friendly way "You certainly do like to make things difficult for people" his eyes were closed in a friendly way and his mouth smiled back kindly, but with a sinister undertone.

"... Dr. Racquelle Claudius is blonde dressed like an 18th century British widow, the founder of the Blood Special Forces and one of the bosses of God Arc Technology, Leah Claudius is the sexy ranga with the tongue piercing and the chick who helped develop those DEMAS riders "she hurriedly cut him off before he could say any more.

"I'd like to ask you to keep an eye on her and whatever else she does. You've heard about the Devouring Apocalypse 2 years ago I suppose. I've heard from various reliable sources that Racquelle is planning something along the lines of that. Oh and I did promise Friar I would send over someone to assist with the Blood Special Forces. I'll be sending them fake details so you needn't worry about your shady past being dug up. The paperwork will be sent to you. Ok?"

He looked up expecting to hear a sarcastic quip but to his surprise, Kachiru had a dazed look in her eyes "_Commander! It's time to commence Operation Fenrir 621! Don't worry about anything, you can rely on me to do the clean up!" _She grinned to herself and turned slowly towards Sakaki; who looked at her with the same expression reserved for people observing strange animals.

"Of course Professor Sakaki! I'll be sure to follow your ***orders! Although, you sure you can trust someone like me?" she giggled cheerfully and began walking out "and I hope you die sometime! preferably at my hands *giggle*" She stuck her middle finger at him and made a few additional rude gestures before kicking the slightly open door and ramming into someone who on their way to visit Sakaki.

"Ooops! I'm so sorry you were standing in my way! Now move! *slam* "

"Eeeek! I'm sorry! H-Haru! Who's that person?"

"I dunno Kanon...but I think we'll see her around soon."

"Noo! Don't say that!"

"That's another 5 years added on to her sentence!" Sakaki cheerfully typed something onto CN-S01's prisoner data. "Oops. I forgot to tell her I could also add to her sentence. My bad."

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"H-hold it! Just a moment!" Kachiru shot up angrily from the metal bed and exclaimed in indignation "Seems like this is only tailored for right-handed people! How rude! What if I was left handed? Discrimination I tell you! "she jabbed an angry finger at the Aptitude Testing machine which was placed on the right hand side of the bed. "Is Fenrir that old-fashioned that it insists on everyone being left-handed? No sympathy or equality for lefties? For shame! Let me speak to the ignorant fool i-"

"Are you saying you're left-handed, Miss Luna Hyde?" The voice returned her outburst with practiced calm. "If so, we have some... arrangements which can solve the problem for you." A few seconds of silence passed by before Kachiru gave up. ".._so that's Racquelle...tsk..she's good."_

"No. I was just... you know.." she mentally shrugged before lying back down in defeat "...asking a hypothetical question. Whatever." She sighed and placed her right wrist onto the waiting slot as the upper part of the Fenrir armlet clamped itself firmly around her wrist.

"_Wow. It doesn't hurt at all? How weird, hmph guess the ones who died doing the Aptitude test must have been extreme weaklings"_a small smirk escaped her lips before a mechanical whirring sound from above got her attention. "_Eh? Isn't this it There's more?"_

Looking up, a large and similarly shifty device which screamed out something along the lines of human torture, pain or something similar lowered a black drill-like device. There was a hissing sound as it spiralled down and stabbed into the 'x' on the red armlet before encasing it with a black and white striped outer layer. "..." She lay blankly trying to work out what its purpose was before the pain set in.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! I DON'T WANT TO RESIGN FROM THE HUMAN RACE!Oh $%^*&* " #$^%&! DAMN YOU FENRIR! YOU $%$^ !$*^%& I DEMAND A $%&&^% GYAAAH! %*^&#$%! F**** YOU!%&^"

Racquelle calmly pressed mute while Julius stifled a disproving frown. "...she's going to be joining us? I thought Sakaki was a strange man when I saw him.."

" #^ HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSE!$%^&%^* GYAAAH! I'LL #&** SUE YOU!$%&"

"teehee.." Racquelle covered her mouth with a delicate hand as she giggled softly and continued watching on her computers. There were 3 circular monitors in front of her. The largest gave a view of Kachiru thrashing around wildly while the other two showed text and symbols of some sort.

"Luna Hyde.. ..genetic tests indicate she is 20 years old and suffers some sort of bipolar tendencies..." Julius read slowly from the smaller screen next to the main console where Kachiru was now examining her God Arc. "She was one of the victims rescued from the Aragami worshipping cult around Japan and brought here by members of the Far East Branch as well. Furthermore, she claims to have lost all her memories; possibly due to the trauma she suffered. No registration on the Data Bank and no prior citizenship records. I've heard there are still people who scorn Fenrir protection and fend for themselves, living separately. Whatever the case, she's now one of us." He stood up and nodded politely "I'll be taking my leave now."

* * *

_-**Aoi's Musings**_

**Before you say anything. Yes. I own and have played God Eater 2. It was a massive disappointment storyline wise (was pretty much like a filler) so I'm amping it up to be more interesting in my fic because hey, its fanfiction Imma go crazeh. I'm going to take a page out of Mei's book and offer anyone interested to give me a character cos I'm lazy. Kachiru's going to need a few more fellow terrorists so I'm open to like 2 or 3. **

**Ah the details. Here.**

**- The prisioner file stuff**

**-tell me their GE stats (weaponry, firearms, outfit ...GE2 stuff is ok too) [that's cos they'll be infiltrating Fenrir later], also any combat stuff (e.g. Muay Thai expert, MMA expert)**

**-personality and the basic jazz (appearance, age, little backstory on why they join a terrorism group (Varluna)**

**-um..any interesting things?**

**- if you want them to betray Varluna or stay loyal tell me**

**-yeah...should be it.**

* * *

**Prisioner File #CN-S01**

**Kachiru Muller (20)**

**Country: **China

D.O.B: 21/6/2054

**Place of Birth: **Guangdong**, **China

**Aliases: ** Luna Hyde, Evelyn Tse, Chi, Yue,

**ISN:** JP8CN-S01QY

**Health: **

CN-S01 appears to be mentally sane but exhibits schizophrenia, bi-polarism and narcissm. Also refused to comply with any demands unless the COP 357 Derringer was on her person. It has been disabled and rendered useless as a weapon. Physical health is astounding. Health checks revealed potential compatibility with Blood Arts.

**Detainee's account of events:**

You're all a bunch of ********** so why don't you just ********. I was unjustly surrounded by ****** Dog Eaters [sic] who captured me just because I was acting in ****** self ****defence! ****** Fenrir! *****you! ******* damn ***** I'm only like this because ******Fenrir always **** monopolises things! You guys don't give a ***** about normal people. ****** you. You don't need to ******* knock someone senseless to ****escort them into a helicopter! I could have been ***** r****d!

[CN-S01 was unable to speak hence wrote down her account. Above is the only comprehensible account *edited*]

**Capture Information:**

A distress call from TAKA alerted the Far East Branch to the presence of the PMC Varluna. KEI suffered GBH (loss of right arm), Corporal Van Lielich was murdered. CN-S01 then attempted to gun down the captors when asked to accompany HN289, KEI and ERINA. Following negotiations,CN-S01 quietly complied and followed the unit.

**Detainee Threat Level: ** HIGH

**EC (enemy combat) Status : **Able

**Crimes: **

**-**Failure to register with the Data Bank

**-**27 confirmed counts of murder

-30 confirmed counts of manslaughter

- 2 counts of arson, 3 counts of attempted arson

- 98 counts of theft

- [Classified Information Level SSS]


	2. JishouShoujo Terrorist

***Thanks to those who reviewed/contributed something***

* * *

**_Q. What do you think of Division 23, Unit 6's 1st Lieutenant ,Kachiru Muller?_**

**_"_**_Hmm? Kachi? She's awesome! my idol! She's like totally amazing and totally strong-ah did I tell you how she sniped down 20 Fenrir guys in one go?Like wow! and she helped us rescue a bunch of civilians and when they tried to thank her, she was all like 'Thank me by paying.' eee! so cool! I totally respect her and everything~ oh yeah , and like she's *rest omitted*" –_**Edwina 'Winnie' Voltaire (Engineer, Division 23, Unit 6)**

_"...Kachiru?...we're some what friends...but...she's always making fun of me...about my dad...ehehe.. ahahahahahahahahaha!*25 minutes later*...sorry..." -_**Morganna Fey Ling (Intelligence and Communications Support, Division 6, Unit 2)**

_"I am happy to be under the command of Lieutenant Muller. Um...I meant I trust her, that is... our relationship is strictly subordinate and commander *cough* Can I go now?" –_**Levi Bryant (2nd Lieutenant, Division 23, Unit 6)**

_"We're in different divisions. I don't know her."- _**Xillia Yakumo (Lieutenant,Division 2, Unit 3)**

_" What? What I think of Chi , eh? Say, got any smokes on you? No? Fine. Hmm, she's my right hand man." – _**Dietrich Schwarz (General, Division 4, Unit 2)**

_"A total bitch. *shrugs* I'm only requoting what I heard. I don't know her personally." - L_**ucifer Judecca (Freelance , Division 2, Unit 4)**

_"Ah, a well spent investment. I expect great things from her.*pause* She has my complete trust, oh and her cooking skills are superb." – _**[Name Withheld] (Varluna Commander General)**

* * *

_"To whom it may concern, there's another person sleeping inside of me. a terrorist me."- Self mutilation~boy terrorist (Nightmare)_

_~X~_

_"..."_ Kachiru yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes slowly "_My back aches... "_her lip curled with frustration as she raised her slightly aching right hand upwards, examining the glorified hand-cuff that would permanently be attached to her. "_Maybe joining the DEMAS Riders was the better option. Suirei you bastard, you knew that didn't you?"_

She sat up slowly and blinked tiredly, she had been lying on chair inside the chapel, seeing as Julius had explained that the facility was still somewhat under developed, therefore lacking enough accommodation. Light streamed in brightly lighting up the colourful stained glass window where a half woman half plant like thing smiled kindly down at the people who still retained enough faith to pray. "Urgh...right...need to do a security check and bug the place..." She yawned again and began exploring the meagre 3 floors of Friar.

~X~X~X~

The Lobby of Friar was the largest floor out of the 3. A set of chairs were arranged in front of a large digital map and bordered by a vending machines which blinked a bright orange-red colour. On the right, a Friar worker dressed in dull green stood staring off into space next to the metallic lift. Towards the back was a raised area bordered by an ornate staircase which surrounded an island of terminals and a large desk manned by a mannequin like girl. Fran, the receptionist for Friar was a blonde, pale-skinned and blank girl who spoke with the same monotony as Ciel herself.

"I've got a few complaints I'd like to make." Kachiru smiled at Fran who blinked back at her and responded "Any complaints, questions or feedback should be directed to the Department of Internal Affairs. However, I can pass your message along." She gave a polite nod and tilted her head expectantly. Kachiru was unperturbed and smiled sweetly in reponse "I'd like to know more details about what being a God Eater actually...entails.."

"Ah, I think I'd be the one to ask instead of Fran there." A deep male voice interrupted the exchange and a tall well-built man who was of possible Hispanic origin walked towards the two. "I'm Damien Rodrigo. A veteran God Eater asked by Dr. Claudius to assist her with mentoring the Blood Special Forces. I" Kachiru narrowed her eyes, though because she was wearing her blindfold, it was hard to see that. "I'm...Luna Hyde. But! I have things I'd like to ask. First, being a God Eater itself is a permanent job. So... I'd like to take out life insurance and a superannuation plan for my retirement...could you help me out?"

"Er...I retired back in '67 so things might have changed." Damien looked baffled and was lost for words "I'm not too sure what you mean, but upon reaching retirement, God Eaters are financially cared for by Fenrir. Money itself should not be a problem s-" He was rudely interrupted by Kachiru raising a hand "What! about! The armlet!? It's armed with a tracking device; ha! Nice piece of work. Not! I've got no privacy! That's a violation of human rights! I demand compensation!"

Damien, Fran and the 3 Friar officials standing within the Lobby stared in silence at Kachiru's tantrum. "I can't take it. Being a God Eater? Humankind's last hope? Go to hell" She slammed her fists onto the desk and practically snarled at Fran and the small crowd which had gathered "More like the only hope for the older generation because they won't admit to their war and instead put child soldiers out there to do their dirty work. And it gets better! Those child soldiers will be fighting Aragami for as long as possible and –"

"anything else?" Fran blinked back at Kachiru whose glare faltered under the piercing stare of the blonde. "I need...to...take...my medicine..." she responded weakly "I..don't feel too good."

_"Damn bastards...but this is for the Commander General so I'll bear with it...for his sake."_

**[Xillia Yakumo]**

"Basically, this job will only require the removal of one individual. Also, the client has specifically requested that you complete the job as quickly as possible." The Division 2 Colonel, Jui briefly flicked through the papers and looked expectantly at Xillia and Lucifer. "One other thing..." Jui sighed and rubbed his forehead "Try not to get arrested again. It's making us guys in Division 2 looks bad."

"But aren't we technically already 'bad'? Wouldn't that mean you're worse? I mean, you're the one who was previously on death row. Am I right? " Lucifer crossed his arms and looked directly at Jui who rolled his eyes in response and waved them away. "Rgh, just go do your job."

"...Understood." Xillia nodded and rechecked the weapons in her small bag before walking calmly towards the waiting motorbike.

~x~X~X~

"Now that was easier than I thought. Geez." Lucifer sighed and placed his 380 semi-automatic pistol back in its holster. Next to him was the limp body of Craig Smith, a Fenrir scientist who they had been assigned to kill. Xillia nodded blankly and picked up the empty bullet casings, placing them into her pocket. It really had gone much easier than she expected. A tactic she liked to employ would be to get her partner to take her and the target as a hostage, before gunning the target at point blank.

"C-Craig! Are you ok? I heard a loud- huh?" A young woman unlocked the door and stared in shock at the scene before her. "w-who...w-what...oh...oh...oh my god...Ah-" as she opened her mouth to scream for help, Xillia calmly pressed her finger on the trigger, silencing her permanently. "How annoying." She muttered softly to herself and pointed to the door of the safe "Looks like we've gotta move quickly. More pests like that could come."

"Got it." Lucifer stretched and waved her away " You head out first. I want to try my hand at cracking that safe there." Xillia's silver eyes flashed with suspicion. Even though she had worked with Lucifer a few times, she had a feeling she couldn't trust him completely, it had been since the FBS hijacking to be precise. "What for?"

Lucifer Judecca held his hands up as if to emphasis his innocence "I'm just going to bring back some valuables. A little extra for Varluna. Later."

"Boss? It's Benedict. No, things have been quiet lately. They haven't been doing anything major." He grinned and twisted the wire in his hand as he talked "Oh, nothing of the sort... Yes, there's a Varluna member currently within Fenrir...yes... I'm not too sure on her whereabouts but she...yes it's a female...I don't know her personally...no...I'm getting promoted soon so...yes...yes of course...gain their trust to betray them obviously...understood."

He hid the device discreetly within his pocket and smirked to himself "_how ironic. Varluna think they're so good putting a spy into Fenrir but Fenrir aren't so stupid that they'll sit by and do nothing. Watch your back ,Varluna and Commander General."_

"You're taking a long time." Xillia was standing silently at the door as Lucifer finished hauling a pile of medical journals and valuables into a bag. "I'm done now. Let's head back then." He was out the door and jumping onto the motorbike before Xillia could say anything.

** [Romeo Leoni]**

"Hmm~Hmmm~hmm~~ ah?" Mid-way through his journey to the vending machine, he noticed two unfamiliar people. Two girls. "ahaha~" The flirt in him, though it was quite dismal at its job shot back up to high energy levels. Having more girls was welcome, especially since the only girl so far, Ciel Alencon was like a doll. Pretty but emotionless.

The taller girl had bright red hair and was wearing the black Fenrir military uniform, her black jacket was decorated with some medals. A set of sophisticated goggles sat on her head and a large white square bandage covered her entire right cheek. Several gold and silver piercings glinted on her ears beneath her bangs. Unfortunately, he couldn't gauge her attractiveness due to the large black blindfold covering the top half of her face.

The second girl was much shorter, though she made up for that height different with her bust. Her black hair had been arranged with hairpins so that it looked like cat ears. He noted with a slight blush that she was wearing minimal clothing, a very short and thin jacket barely covered her assets and she was squeezed into short shorts.

"Hey there!" He walked straight up to them giving them what he thought was his most friendly smile. The shorter girl turned to look at him, taking this opportunity, the taller girl threw what looked like an oden bread into the nearest potted plant. "I'm Romeo Leoni! Hmm, I've been a member of the Blood Special Forces since Dr Racquelle founded it. Anyway, nice to meet you!"

"Ah! So you're our senpai!" The shorter girl smiled back and waved cutely "I'm Nana Kazuki!..eh?" Nana tilted her head with confusion at Romeo's lowered head and trembling shoulders.

"s-senpai...You called me senpai! Yeah!" He smiled almost gratefully at her "That's right! I'm your senior! hehe. Ah, hey there!" He directed a polite smile at the taller girl who shifted her head towards his direction and waved back. "I'm Luna Hyde. Nice to meet you, I'm the newest member of Blood so I'll be relying on you~~" The redhead, now known as Luna smiled "Please treat me well! Senpai! oh, this?" she placed a hand over what he assumed was her eyes underneath the blindfold "hehe, I'm not blind, this is just something I like to wear. Like how a certain bassist wore a band to hide his nose. Haha I guess you could say it's my style of fashion?"

"Cool! I'm pretty interested in fashion and the latest trends too." Romeo pointed to his beanie which was decorated with badges "see? This was from my home in Italy. ..but you know one of the greatest things about being a God Eater? When you use your God Arc and fight against them, *swwsh* *swwsch* yah!" he slashed at an imaginary Aragami with his air blade and grinned at his juniors who smiled back.

"Well! Looks like I gotta go now. If you need anything, feel free to ask senpai here. Later!"

**[Dietrich Schwarz]**

"...and that means the supplies this month will be reduced. We'll need to try re-establish contact with The Merchant regarding the next shipment. Fortunately, he's safe from Fenrir suspicion. "

6 men set at a long table with set for 12. Where there was no person, a small screen had been placed to allow for a video conversation with the appropriate person. The Prime Minister of China was currently leading the discussion among several of the world leaders. "I'm sure you understand what that means, Russia?" Further down the table, a middle aged man with a greying beard glared at the other and stood up furiously. "After what happened 5 years ago, I have no intention of letting my government get humiliated by Fenrir's God Eaters or their damn military." The visibly angry man slammed his palm onto the table, a small crack forming in the wood. "That's why I'm asking YOU to hurry up and show those dogs their place." This was accompanied by a jab towards the Varluna Commander General.

"Of course Prime Minister. That's exactly why we exist." The Commander General of Varluna smiled amicably and clasped his hands. He was a youthful looking Asiatic man in his late 30s to early 40s, with an appearance that suited a businessman instead of a military leader.

"Those arrogant dogs, thinking they can run the world with a bunch of scientists and wealthy idiots. Pah!" The Russian Prime Minister spat angrily while downing a bottle of vodka "Hurry up with your operation so I can wring the neck of that Von Schicksal bastard."

"...and I regret to tell you he's kicked the bucket. You aren't the only one wanting a restoration of power to the proper leaders. " The Commander General poured more sugar into his mug and stirred it intently. "Now then, I've managed to bring one of my subordinates into Friar. From there, I'll be able to supply you with information regarding the capacity of the new generation God Eaters. Ah, that also means I'll be able to monitor Racquelle Claudius. "

"That's excellent progress." The American President nodded solemnly with the hint of a smile on his lips. "Which means now we just have to play a waiting game. We can't allow another Devouring Apocalypse or for Fenrir to do something that drastic again. Of course, I'll supply as many weapons as you require. If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to." There was a crackle of static and his screen faded to black.

"My thanks." The Commander General bowed his head and clapped his hands "Alright, the meeting will now be terminated. Now for the next matter, General Schwarz?"

"That's me~ but call me Dietrich it's less formal~" A young Caucasian male with messy dark brown hair and a bored looking face which clashed with his upbeat attitude waved in their direction. "Just another routine check eh ComGen?"

"No." The Commander General stared ahead at the now vacated room. "I want you to deliver something to The Merchant. He'll ensure it reaches the heart of Fenrir's Far East Branch."

"Hmm." Dietrich scratched his head thoughtfully " What's this something ComGen?"

The Commander general gave him a bemused smile as though he had asked about the number of eyes on his face. "Why, a bomb of course." He winked and chuckled to himself as the Division 4 General marched towards the exit. "Ey, ComGen, mind if I take someone from Divison 2 with me?" Dietrich had almost left the room but whirled back "I think I'd need a bodyguard for this mission."

The Commander General raised an eyebrow but nodded "As long as the mission succeeds. Take as many pawns *ahem* members as you like."

** [Kachiru Muller]**

A group of Ogretail were busy eating the corpse of decomposing Aragami as Nana and Kachiru crept towards the clearing. "..._I can't believe these things are just a mass of cells. Ugh." _ She raised the Charge Spear, which was surprisingly much lighter than it looked and scanned the area for Julius, who they were supposed to meet up with. "L-luna! Watch out!" Nana's yell drew her attention to the Aragami, which had seemingly detected their presence and were now focused on the two.

One of the Ogretails had split up from the group and was heading towards the duo, namely Nana with its oversized mouth open in a biting motion. "N-nana!" Kachiru quickly grabbed Nana, attempting to use her own body as a shield. "_Perfect. Getting injured while protecting someone will make them trust you even more."_ Her hidden eyes practically gleamed with illogical thoughts as she held Nana in a half hug, half choking hold. However, the pain she had braced herself for never came.

"...? C-captain!" Nana opened her eyes slowly and gasped in shock as Julius Visconti stood unflinching in front of them, completely ignoring the fact that an Ogretail had his wrist in it's mouth. "_This has got to be my lucky day. Aragami will finish off Julius and I'll be able to cut down Nana while she's in shock...but she should be a good tool later...oh fuck it..." _As Kachiru was deliberating on her potential course of action, Julius threw the Ogretail off his wrist and cut it in two without breaking a sweat.

"Are you two alright?" The calm voice of the Blood Special Forces Captain was met with Nana's look of disbelief and Kachiru's stunned glassy stare. The girls turned to look at the decomposing Ogretail corpse and at Julius' wrist, which amazingly was intact. The only damage was a slight tear on his jacket sleeve. "...ah" Kachiru stood up slowly, releasing her hold on Nana who was uncharacteristically silent.

"I'll now demonstrate to you Blood Arts. The power of Blood which we, the members of the Blood Special Forces can do." The unperturbed captain raised his blade in an attacking stance and concentrated before charging forward. There was a flash of red and several thumping sounds as the Ogretails were all cut simultaneously and fell dead. Meanwhile, Julius was now standing back towards them and brushing imaginary dust off his jacket.

"That was enough for today. Let's head back now."

The girls could only nod dumbly and follow him silently back to the waiting helicopter.

** [Morganna Fey Ling]**

Morganna Fey Ling slowly scrolled through the pages of data on the large screen in front of her. "Delete, delete and delete. All done." She quietly reread the client request and after confirming its completion sent a cheque to be processed . She was one of the unusual members of Varluna, acting as a member of the communications and intelligence Division 6, during her duties as a PMC and as a skilled hacker for Varluna's terrorism side. Although, quite often many of their clients would request hacking; usually related to clearing their name on Fenrir's database or to contact people Fenrir denied them access to, such as family members in jail.

"This is Hitomi. Reporting in." The incoming call was accompanied by the crackle of static, possibly due to the weak signal. After all, Varluna had painstakingly built their own independent and discreet telecommunications network so the risk of Fenrir interference was minimal. "...oh...Hitomi... errm 143...that's... Div 23 Lieutenant Muller's code name." Morganna quickly tapped on the flickering '143' on one of the numerous monitors. "Lieutenant Muller? "

"Huh. If it isn't Mutant." Kachiru's cold voice responded almost instantly. " Whatever. I've just sent the camera footage I took while walking around the place. The security here is pretty tight, I'm no expert but it seems Racquelle can monitor things remotely from her room. See if you can hack into her computer. "

Morganna narrowed her eyes and watched the somewhat shaky and blurred video footage. Friar was unexpectedly smaller than she had thought. 20 smaller screens then showed up on the monitor "I also put at least 30 or so bugs around the place. You should be able to get better intel that way right?" Morganna nodded and timidly responded "I'll try... "

"Oi. Mary."

"W-what is it?" Morganna gulped nervously and slowly did some tai chi to calm herself down.

"Deliver a message for me. This is important. Tell The Commander general that we've severely underestimated the strength of the 3rd Generation God Eaters. I'll send him my report ASAP. Later, Mutant."

**[Lucifer Judecca]**

"Yoo! Cifer! Just came back from a job eh?" Dietrich strode over to the cafeteria and nudged a younger boy with similarly messy brown hair. "Huh?" Lucifer Judecca looked up from his phone and at the grinning General . "Yeah, so what? It was easy. You need something?"

"Chill man, ok I've got a job so I wanna bring you along with me." Dietrich lowered his voice to a whisper "I've got a delivery for the Fenrir far East Branch, so yeah. I'll feel safer with someone like you with me. I mean, we've already worked together before!"

"Sure thing." Lucifer licked his lips with his forked silver tongue "Let's go then." He grinned inwardly "_Just what I was expecting. Prepare for failure Varluna, you damn terrorists."_

* * *

**[Varluna File #1]**

Varluna is a PMC led by an individual referred only as Commander General. It is backed by various powerful governments such as China, Australia, America and Singapore which often request its services. Their ultimate goal is to restore power to the government and have Fenrir operating as a smaller organisation under the control of the United Nations. In other words, they are the secret army of the United Nations.

Varluna is made up of a total of 11 divisions, each consisting of up to between 1 to 10 units. Each Division specialises in a particular type of military-style job with Division 10 being the exception.

**Division 1: ** Warfare specialists.

**Division 2: **body-guarding, assassinations

**Division 3: ** Naval warfare

**Division 4: ** Aerial Combat (Pilots and so forth)

**Division 5: **Biological Warfare

**Division 6: **Communications and information gathering

**Division 7: **Security

**Division 8: **Bombs and weaponry

**Division 9: **Military Training

**Division 10: **Administration, R&D, Engineering

**Division 23: ** infiltration and espionage (The 11th division. The Commander General changed it to 23 purely on a whim.)

* * *

**Aoi's Musings**

**-The original characters I got were quite...unique...Thanks anyway, though I would appreciate it if I get some feedback. (even criticism is fine, I'm a bitch too)**

**- I'm testing out this style of writing so I can use different viewpoints. Dunno if it's too confusing.**

**-While in Friar, there are literally only 3 places you can go to, the lobby, garden and the 2****nd**** floor which consists of Racquelle's room and Graham's room. The question being, where does protagonist and co. sleep?**

**- It seems like Fenrir-issued clothing is incredibly resilient. Julius's shirt only suffers a tiny tear when an Ogretail fucken CLAMPS ITS JAWS AROUND HIS WRIST!**

**- Damien Rodrigo is written as ' Damiyan Rodorigo'. Soo dunno if I translated this right.**

**-I took the liberty of 'beautifying' communications devices and technology that currently exist. let's just say Varluna were able to keep the knowledge of the older generations before the Apocalypse.**

**-Nana is an otaku's wet dream. and quite a few of the female outfits are purely for fanservice (dat Christmas DLC). Nice. Also the GE2 female protagonist has bigger oppai than the GE/GEB one. LOL**

**-Varluna was taken from 'Valluna' (a defunct J-rock band) and the song 'Varuna' by Nightmare (who I'm a big fan of). 0 points for originality.**


	3. Chameleon Dance (Faded Intuition)

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Q. Any thoughts on the leader of Varluna?**

"Just another boss. Wonder what his real name is"- **_Lucifer Judecca_**

"Someone worthy of respect. Unlike Fenrir, I feel he is capable of understanding and helping people." **_–Xillia Yakumo_**

"Haha, me? eh, ComGen's a cool guy who helped me out once. Let's just say I'm paying back my debt to him. Hmm, sounds pretty cool eh? Now that's a good idea for the new novel I'm writing..." -**_Dietrich Schwarz (Division 4 General)_**

"God *pause* Actually not on that level...that makes me sound like a fanatic... more like he's the person I owe my life to...wait...someone who's given me a reason for living...actually...well, Saviour? Guess that's the word...but then again –HEY! STOP! Listen to me! Didn't you want to know more about the Commander General?"- **_Kachiru Muller (Division 23 Unit 6 Leader, Commander General's Secretary (and biggest fan))_**

****"He said I was a risky but well worth maintaining asset. So...he's kind? Oh, he also saved me from Fenrir."- **_Morganna Fey Ling_**

"Hmm, I think he's a very charismatic and impressive person, someone huh? I was under the impression that anybody could partake in this survey, hence *pause* Ah I see. If the person in question took part it would certainly defeat the purpose. *sigh*" - **_*Name withheld* Varluna Commander General_**

"The Leader of the Anti-Fenrir Group Varluna? I've heard that he's a crafty individual; one who's able to persuade others into fighting for his cause and commands fierce loyalty among his subordinates. Then again, this is just a rumour I've heard from Gregory." –**_Julius Visconti (Blood Special Forces Leader)_**

* * *

_"The one thing called truth is always twisted, but we still continue to struggle within the illusions"_

_-a:Fantasia (Nightmare)_

* * *

**[Nana Kazuki]**

"-and I was about to get a good shot in but Gil just had to knock me out of the way!" Romeo half pouted half complained to his kouhais about their most recent mission together. Standing offside, Gilbert McLane silently glared down at the vending machine as if daring it to swap his soft drink for a First Love Juice.

"Haha! Romeo-senpai, you're so childish" Nana laughed heartily and gave Romeo a friendly shove on the shoulder. Unfortunately the cat girl underestimated her strength and ended up pushing Romeo much further than she thought, basically making him lose his balance and start wobbling in an effort to stand up. "w-whoaa!" he flailed his arms around and as Kachiru (aka Luna) stretched her arm to try brake his fall, Romeo ended up falling back against somebody walking behind him.

"Eek! I'm sorry!" A soft delicate female voice was muffled underneath him as Yuno Ashihara, the most popular female idol and propaganda medium attempted to squeeze away from Romeo and stand up. Her calm pale face was tinged slightly pink while Romeo was in a daze at being so close to his idol.

"Bastards! How dare you!" Gregory D'Grahamsrough, a corpulent old man dressed in a military uniform decked out with medals and ribbons stomped as quickly as his rotund body would allow him to the crime scene. His moustache bristled as he jabbed a meaty finger at the sight of THE YUNO being..molested? Not on his watch.

"S-sorry about that.." Romeo shakily stood up and extended a hand towards the girl who bowed her head in thanks and gratefully accepted his help. "Apologise to her!" An angry Gregory was a Gregory nobody, not even Dr. Leah wanted to deal with so everybody, even the innocent ones bowed their heads in apology to the girl who looked embarrassed. There was an awkward moment of silence except for Graham's heavy breathing before he gave the God Eaters one last contemptuous look and waddled away.

"...Duuhhhhhh..." Romeo stared at Yuno's retreating back, his eyes glazed over and imaginary drool falling out of his open mouth. Nana frowned at the sight of her senpai looking hopelessly captivated by Yuno's disappearing figure.

"Romeo-senpai?" Nana looked at Romeo with concern and tapped him gently on the shoulders. He proceeded to spin around and practically yell in her face "I-idiot! That's Yuno! ...I made her fall...oh...my...god..." covering his horrified face with his hands, Romeo slowly sank to his knees as his kouhai stared back in silence. "...and? "Nana looked over at Luna who blinked back dumbly, shrugged their shoulders and turned back to their senpai with questioning eyes. "It's YUNO! " Their frustrated senpai shook his hands emphatically "YUNO! Yuno Ashihara! The diva! You know... the Aria of Light! Yuno!"

"Senpai.." Nana couldn't help but giggle a little at Romeo-senpai's fanboyism. "How about I give you some odenpan to cheer up before the mission?"

**[Lucifer Judecca]**

From a height of 2000m above sea level over the coast of Japan, sitting comfortably in the pilot's seat of a stolen Fenrir helicopter was a cheerful Dietrich whistling an old bittersweet love song to himself while Lucifer stared outside the window. "hmm~hmm~~ Hey Cifer," Dietrich stopped whistling and glanced briefly at the reflection of Lucifer from his window " What's on your mind?"

Somewhat startled Lucifer shook his head and shrugged "Nothing. Just thinking about things,

"Really? I guess. I get that too." Dietrich readjusted his headset and yawned loudly , just then a small light flashed across his goggles and an 'Incoming call- 143' flickered across the screen. "Sup! This is Master"

'Master' was Dietrich's choice of code name, Lucifer couldn't help but allow a grin to sweep past his face remembering the many times new recruits or lower ranked members were momentarily stunned into silence. The General himself, who for some strange reason preferred to 'bond' with members of different divisions had explained that it was in order to get a certain person to call him Master.

"Chi! Dietrich's face lit up at the staticky sound on the other end. "Hey babe, How are things going over there? ...Sheeesh... you don't need to say you'll kill me...I'm just being ComGen's little gopher again...oh? you're heading to the Far East Branch in around 10 hours? ...I see...Ok.."

Lucifer's ears pricked up out the sound of 'Fenrir Far East Branch' and he strained his ears to hear clearer. "Yeah, yeah relax! I've got it right here with me. ...ComGen wants to deliver a present to Fenrir...yeah Merchant's gonna be the mule and once you get there he'll hand it to you...haha! It's a little something Queenie cooked up...Awww, you're worried?...aiya...no need to yell that loudly... Don't be so mean to Morganna...poor kid...Mmm?...sure sure...Take care alright?"

Lucifer maintained a disinterested expression on his face due to his reflection being clearly visible to Dietrich and could barely make out what 'Chi' was saying. The pitch of the voice was difficult to determine whether it was a male or female and all he could hear clearly were swear words or death threats. Sighing in defeat he glanced over at the package which Dietrich was supposed to hand over to the merchant , lying unguarded next to Lucifer. He could switch it with another if he had one, though even he knew that as tempting as that sounded it would probably blow his cover, or worse doom him to a life as a human guinea pig. He had seen it happen far too many times; when the Commander General would send the poor soul off to Division 5 (Biological terrorism specialists) for twisted General Qui and her 'boys' to 'play' with

**-X-**

The Merchant was waiting for the helicopter at the edge of a warehouse. As soon as he spotted the two boys walking up the ramp, he stood up and waved "You guys from Varluna? Over here!" he discreetly gestured towards an upturned trailer which was lying next to the warehouse

Noticing Lucifer's questioning gaze, Dietrich laughed and explained "You haven't been on an exchange with anyone huh? Well, ol' Merchant here is our informant from Fenrir, anyways, as long as he gets money he's cool with being our pal." He clapped the shifty looking merchant on the shoulder and handed him the package. "Listen up kay? These are 'machine parts' for the oven that Fenrir requested last month. Thankfully ComGen was able to source some for you,

After carefully counting the gold bars Dietrich handed to him, the Merchant gave a quick nod and thumbs up "Pleasure doing business with you General Schwarz. See you again." he whispered before hopping onto the ship headed for the Far East Branch.

"Now what?" Lucifer stared ahead at the ship questions forming in his mind. Now that he was aware that Merchant was assisting Varluna, his boss should be notified ASAP. Additionally since Dietrich didn't seem to pose much of a threat, he contemplated gunning him down and bringing him back to Fenrir for interrogation. It was pretty tempting, they were in a deserted area and the General was whistling loudly to himself while walking aimlessly towards the helicopter. Either he had complete trust in Lucifer or he was hiding weapons but the crazy guy was completely unarmed and defenceless. The minute Lucifer took a deep breath and reached a hand towards the gun at his side, Dietrich stopped walking and flashed him a mischievous smile "Cifer? Keep this a secret alright? I'm going to take a little side trip." He placed a finger on his lips and pointed to the helicopter " You've piloted a helicopter before haven't you? Take that and head back to HQ. Don't mention anything to anyone. Or I'll get Div 5 to come play with you. Understand?" Despite making a death threat, Dietrich spoke as though he was suggesting something delightful for Lucifer to try.

"...Of course General Schwarz." Lucifer smiled politely at his superior and saluted "I'll do as you say." _Perfect. What better opportunity could this be? I'll be able to contact Boss without interference, and maybe even take that package before something bad happens. _

**[Kachiru Muller]**

"Fufufu, time for me to do my thing" Lying flat on her stomach at a safe distance far away from the Ukonvasara, Kachiru carefully set up the Sniper's invisibility barrier, ensuring she wouldn't be detected and began to scope out the enemy. The members of Blood who were concentrated on fighting the Aragami. "Hmm... this better work Mutant." With a curse directed at her 'friend,' Kachiru swapped out her blindfold mask with the modified HMSD-like goggles atop her head. A few button presses and the high powered camera was activated and recording footage of the fighting God Eaters.

"Now, I better do some work to avoid suspicsion..." with a long sigh, Kachiru began scoping out the 'real' enemy, the two Ukonvasara. "Aha, found you. Now.." Skilfully moving the optical mount around for a better view, Kachiru managed to home in on the Ukonvasara's tiny little legs "huh?" Nana had decided at that point to leap forward, roll away from the Ukonvasara's thrashing tail and flip over which caused Kachiru to see a rather close view of Nana's impressive chest. "Tsk. I don't need to see THAT!" An intense moment of frustration fuelled by jealousy over bust sizes, Kachiru accidentally pulled the trigger, hitting Nana directly. The Boost Hammer user shrieked and fell flat on her face before turning around to scold Romeo, who was notorious among Blood for his high rate of friendly fire.

"Dammit. Missed." Kachiru swore and took another deep breath as she readjusted the gun and waiting until the Ukonvasara was within the scope of her vision before firing another shot. *BANG* This time it worked. The bullet flew directly towards the legs of the Aragami, unbinding them and dealing damage. With a roar of frustration, the purple crocodile thrashed erratically, sweeping everything in the path of its tail neatly away before sending intense sparks all around it like a barrier.

From a far distance away, Nana was waving the massive Hammer with about as much elegance and grace anybody could muster carrying a thing that weighed a tonne, bringing it down on the Ukonvasara's spinning turbines until it shattered and became unbound. "Doyaah!" Now in Burst Mode, Romeo began firing rapidly towards the second Ukonvasara which had emerged from beneath the icy water. "Ouch! Senpai!" Nana frowned at Romeo as she narrowly missed another stray bullet from the somewhat distracted Romeo. "Ah sorry! My bad!" he smiled apologetically and headed off in the other direction.

*BEEP* KZZZT* The sniper refused to fire any bullets, instead screeching electronically. "Huh?" She tried pulling the trigger again. There was only the electronic like beeping noise informing her that there were no more bullets. "Oh fuck!" She threw all her empty and therefore useless O-vials away. Why the hell did Fenrir place a limit on the amount of items God Eaters could carry during missions?She was a damn sniper, close combat was NOT her forte. Thankfully Morganna had been able to hack into the system and allow Kachiru to get the best Oracle Point restorers possible.

"You need to attack the Aragami in order to replenish the Oracle Points required to fire the gun." Gil readjusted his purple cap and pointed to Kachiru's God Arc "You should be able to use both gun and blade mode right? Luna ?"

_"Fuck you, I know that, bastard"_ she thought, but out loud she looked sheepishly and asked nervously "ah..I know...but it's somewhat scary...because the Aragami...I...sorry." She stood up and brushed the leaves off her jacket "I won't get anywhere by being scared right?" Changing to blade form, she gave Gil a weak smile (which came off as a twisted smirk) and headed towards Romeo's area where the remaining Ukonvasara was flailing around in a rage.

**[Gilbert McLane]**

"Alright, we should start heading back now." The Charge Spear User stood up and stretched his arms

He pulled down the brim of his purple cap so that it cast a shadow over his eyes and cast a stare over his team mates busy with

His eyes rested on the tall redhead busily hacking the Ukonvasara into bite size chunks, completely oblivious to the fact that she was now showered in blood and had a glassy eyed, almost blank expression on her face. Luna Hyde the newest member to join the Blood Special Forces. Something had seemed a little off the first time he'd seen her, though he had attributed that to being a result of her kidnapping by the Aragami worshipping cult. However he wasn't the only one, there had been rumours, hopefully baseless gossip amongst others that she was a former death row convict and became a God Eater in exchange for being spared. Not to mention the numerous capsules of medicine and injections she took every day, she had never once explained or drew attention to that matter so nobody had asked. But that only served to fuel the gossip. Rumours of 'zombies' or artificial intelligence had also come up quite a few times-

"—il? Gilbert?" The person in question had been calling his name for awhile. "hmm? ah sorry, I was thinking about something. What is it Luna?" He was jolted out of his thoughts and quickly recovered by readjusting the brim of his cap and hefting his God Arc onto his right shoulder. Luna shrugged, her face (well, half of it) hidden as usual underneath the black mask covering her eyes and nose. "I think we should be heading back, the helicopter's already here. Nana's hungry too." she jerked a finger at the resident cat girl sprawled out on the ground ferociously devouring the odenpan which she always seemed to be carrying with her.

"..heh." Gil chuckled and began walking towards the waiting helicopter "You two seem to be pretty close. You should always treasure your allies."

"heheh!" Luna spun around and laughed "So I guess despite how much you beat up Romeo, you feel the same way too?" she chuckled and turned away to her left stopping suddenly "You know Gil...there's something about you, that reminds of me myself. I wonder why?" her voice had become lower and as she quickly began walking off, her final words were left hanging in the air, leaving Gil pondering what the hell she had meant.

**[Julius Visconti]**

Racquelle Claudius was seated as usual in her wheelchair in front of the sophisticated control panel in her room. "Teehee, she certainly is an interesting little doll." Racquelle's slim white fingers made a swiping motion at the middle circular panel, zooming in on the mysterious redhead currently injecting herself with a needle. "...My...I wonder what she's doing to herself, all that medication"

He walked towards the monitor to take a closer look and remained silent "...Dr. Claudius, I am aware that 'Luna Hyde' was suffering from some form of recurring illness. Following her rescue from the kidnapping cult, she was taken under the care of Professor Sakaki, the Far East Branch Director and then transferred to us."

"..how funny...more and more mysterious individuals turn up by the day.." Racquelle pointed at the other smaller monitor to the side and tapped gently on the Blood Special Forces member list, bringing up Luna's details. Oddly enough, her photograph still had her wearing her mask, now that he thought about it, he had never seen her without her mask or the bandage on her cheek. Hours of countless research throughout the NORN database had turned up with barely anything on Luna Hyde. Her life's history was summarised on a single A4 page which had been handed to him by Sakaki himself, no prior information existed at all.

"Speaking of the Professor, we're en route for the Fenrir Far East Branch. We should be heading there within the next day." Julius sighed softly and rummaged through the papers in his hands " Hopefully with the help of Blood, we'll be able to find a way to stop the Red Rain...Doctor?"

At the mention of 'Red Rain', Racquelle had placed her hand near her mouth and began laughing softly, her black veil moving along with her shaking head." Of course Julius." She closed her eyes and beamed " We certainly will. Teehee."

**[Sakaki]**

"Yes, thank you Licca." He smiled as the female mechanic left his office, within the past 2 years she had greatly improved both her skills and reputation and was now seen as some sort of role model for a lot of the younger mechanics within the Far East Branch. Though for some reason, she had taken the liberty of setting up shop within he laboratory explaining that since he was director now, she would take over his previous duties. Ah, there was a new email, and from his 'informant' or so he had intended. She had proven much more difficult to restrain and he was only able to do so with the help of his blackmailing skills."Hmm? What's this?" His eyes remained closed in his trademark squint as he opened the email from CN-S01 with a chuckle at the subject line "oh dear, she really seems to dislike me."

**Subject: GFY**

**Racquelle has been behaving normally. Interpret that however you like. Nothing particularly noteworthy has occurred within Friar. I would assume Julius to be a better source of information but I digress, I'm supposed to be keeping tabs on Racquelle. Several cores have been 'obtained' and given to Officer #2 for transport. Ignore everything Officer #2 says about assault or theft, he's been very confused for awhile now.**

**By the way, Friar is lacking in basic facilities such as separate beds and showers, I don't think I can continue to survive on vending machine goods all the time. Does Fenrir expect their 'saviours' to accept living in horrendous living conditions? People's lives are on the line. There is also a lack of military discipline , a certain female colleague is happy to gallivant around in lingerie; no doubt pleasing many of the older males and Gregory continually pumps tobacco smoke throughout the building. I don't have a problem with this, however I cannot tolerate his decision to smoke something as ill-tasting as 'Fenrasthma' Now that it's come to this, why am I denied access to smokes? I'd much rather return to prison than cope with these abusive living conditions. Do something about this. **

**-CN S01**

**PS: I'm sure you're aware, O great Professor, that Friar will be heading to the Far East Branch soon. I have in my possession a fine selection of quality cores and information. I'm willing to exchange them for something like say, my own private room within the branch? Think about it. **

"hmm." Clasping his hands together and tapping the tips of his fingers he smiled to himself and withdrew the phone next to his desk. " Hello Ivan! Yes, this is Paylor Sakaki the FEB Director, how are things in Russia? ...Mmhmm...tell Cradle it's time for them to return home...thank you..."

He ended the call and smiled to himself, adjusting his glasses slightly, now that the Blood Special Forces were coming over it was time to bring in Cradle, aka the FEB veterans and possibly the most powerful and skilled God Eaters.

* * *

**Another chapter done, once again reviews/feedback/whatevers are appreciated.**

- **In case you don't know, Cradle is the new name for Unit 1 (?) the protagonist's unit in GEB**

**- ** **HMSD goggles= based on the existing helmet mounted sigh and display equipment used in the military. Ask Uncle Google for more info if you're curious.**

**- I reckon the Merchant is one of the shiftiest looking guys in the game (yes, he makes a comeback)**

**- ****Gregory d'Grahamsrow. I have no clue about the accurate translation of his last name. Most of the guys in Friar seem French (Ciel, Racquelle) so I just guessed. He does smoke alot though, even puffing it into Nana's face in a particular cutscene**

**-Fenrasthma is obviously a made up brand of smokes. lol**


End file.
